step_upfandomcom-20200213-history
PAGE CANCELED
Nora Clark,is a female character of the movie series : Step Up. In the movies Nora, is portrayed by Jenna Dewan. Background Nora is an American Ballet Dancer, some doosh named Brett was her boytoy until he got a job with Sweet Street Walkers in LA. He began to drift away from her as she could no longer satisfy his new desires. She started to fall in love with Tyler Gage who was hung--like super well endowed--eventually becomes her Ballet dance partner. Early Life Nora's father passed away when she was younger. Her father was the one who encouraged her to keep dancing when she was younger. This all started when she began ballet at age 4, due to her one true idol being a ballet dancer. Step Up In Step Up Nora worked very hard to reach her goals of getting a scholarship when she danced. During dance one night, her dance partner, Andrew, injured his leg by intentionally popping his knee out of place. This then meant that she could no longer practice dancing with him so she needed to find another partner. This was when she met Tyler. she had spent ages getting boys to audition with her, all of them were terrible so Tyler auditioned. Her and Tyler began to practice and slowly fell in love. one day she asked Tyler if he needed a lift and he did so she took him to a pier type thing. This is where they danced together and almost kissed. Nora told Tyler about how she had made up a dance routine and hadn't had enough people to get it finished. The next day Tyler had found lots of people and they completed the dance. In the end Nora got her dreams and also...got Tyler! Step Up 2: The Streets Nora is mentioned to be going on tour. Personality Nora is fairly stubborn and quick to react to things. Despite her hotheaded nature she is actually rather sweet and caring. She has alot of strength inside as well as out. Relationships 'Brett' Nora was Brett's girlfriend for most of the movie. He was given a recording contract but cut his best friend and music partner out of the deal. Hearing about this makes Nora realize he wasn't the person she thought he was and she broke up with him. 'Tyler Gage ' While cleaning the dance studio, Tyler spotted her auditioning dancers trying to catch her. None being successful, He offered to help a desprate looking Nora. Desperate, Nora asked him to catch her and he did...Sucessfully! They both became bonded to one another by their love of dance. Nora's original dance partner came back. Tyler left Nora because he thought she was just using him. When Nora's dance partner can't do the hip-hop moves he quits. Nora is then left with no partner so she makes the dance a solo. Right before the show Tyler comes back and apologizes and wants to do the show. Nora at first doesn't want Tyler to dance with them but then changes her mind. At the end of the movie Tyler is accepted to MSA as a student and Nora kiss him. Category:Step Up Characters Category:Dancers Category:Male Characters Category:Females